Nuestro amor prohibido
by Rin Marie 10
Summary: Len tiene 14 años y es un doctor por su gran inteligencia. Rin es una pequeña niña de 9 años. Ambos pasarán muchas situaciones. ¿Se aceptará que están enamorados? ¿O deberán luchar por ello? Mal summary, Los invito a leer. LenXRin (no incest) MikuXMikuo (no incest) MeikoXKaito.
1. Chapter 1

Es el año 2036 y otra vez, a decisión del mundo entero, volvimos a la monarquía. Nos gobiernan una dulce y tierna reina llamada Lola y un severo rey llamado León. Todos adoran a los reyes y a su hijo el príncipe Len que es conocido por tener un IQ enorme y ahora a sus tiernos 14 años es un médico reconocido. Hace poco, el príncipe Len decidió ir a las regiones más pobres para revisar medicamente a los niños y niñas que lo necesiten.

-Mikuo, ¿cuánto falta?-preguntó impaciente el rubio príncipe.

-Tranquilo, majestad, ya llegamos, pasaremos a la casa donde nos informaron de esa pequeña que está enferma de algo en su garganta.-respondió un aguamarina.

-Perfecto, es que estoy emocionado por poder ayudar a los niños de las comunidades pobres.-contestó el rubio.

-Eso es bueno, su majestad. Eso demuestra que tiene un enorme corazón tal como el de su madre.-dijo el joven níveo.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. Iremos a casa de la vecina de la niña de la que se nos informa.-dijo el rubio y Mikuo simplemente asintió.

Ambos jóvenes fueron caminando hacia la casa indicada. Ambos veían a los pequeños que, a pesar de ser pobres, son felices con lo que se les ha dado. Muchos niños se les acercaban con cierta curiosidad y Len les regalaba dulces a los pequeños y les acariciaba la cabeza y los niños se despedían con una sonrisa sincera.

-Llegamos.-dijo Mikuo golpeando a la puerta.

-¿Si?-dijo una jovencita de cabello aguamarina.-¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Soy el doctor que viene a ver a su pequeña vecina.-dijo Len.

-¡Ah, su majestad! siganme, les mostraré donde está.-dijo la joven aguamarina saliendo de su casa y abriendo la puerta de la casa vecina.

-Buenas tardes.-dijeron al unísono Len y Mikuo a una pequeña niña que estaba recostada en una cama.

-Rin, él es Kagamine-sensei y él te va a tratar.-dijo dulcemente la aguamarina acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña de rubio cabello y ojos azul.

-Hai, Miku.-respondió la niña débilmente.

-Konnichiwa, soy Kagamine Len y voy a tratarte. Tengo catorce años y espero seamos buenos amigos.-dijo Len dulcemente a la pequeña.

-Yo soy Sakine Rin y tengo nueve años. Mucho gusto, Kagamine-sensei.-dijo la pequeña con voz débil.

-Bueno voy a revisarte, ¿esta bien?-preguntó Len y la niña asintió.-Por favor señorita, Mikuo, salgan para poder tratarla.

-Hai.-contestaron Miku y Mikuo al unísono.

-A ver abre bien tu boca.-dijo Len tomando de la barbilla a la niña con una lamparita en su otra mano.-Ahora di "ah".-la niña obedeció pero de repente comenzó a toser con violencia.-Ya veo, tienes un pequeño tumor en tu garganta, está algo inflamado y deben operarte antes de que sea más grande pero creo que será mejor que primero lo desinflamemos. Tomará dos meses en desinflamarse y luego deben hacerte la cirugía.-dijo Len.

-P-pero no hay dinero, no puedo pagar la cirugía. Mi mamá ahora está lejos tratando de conseguir dinero.-dijo la pequeña rubia derramando lágrimas amargas.

-No importa, como tu doctor la pagaré, ¿ok? Además tendré que venir todos los días para ver tu progreso así que hay que llevarnos bien, ¿ok?-dijo Len y la niña le sonrió.

-Arigato, Kagamine-sensei.-dijo la pequeña niña.

-Ahora debo aplicar la medicina sobre el tumor con este palito de algodón. Será algo molesto pero debes soportarlo.-dijo Len.

-¿Dolerá?-preguntó la niña con curiosidad y miedo.

-No, solo será un poco molesto y tal vez te dé algo de asco, Rin-chan.-dijo Len.

-Ok.-dijo Rin y abrió la boca y Len le puso agílmente la medicina sobre el tumor y la niña puso una mueca de asco y comenzó a toser.

-Listo, fue todo. No fue tan malo, ¿o si?.-dijo Len y luego vio a Rin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sentí que me iba a ahogar. Sentí horrible.-dijo la pequeña llorando y Len le acarició su cabeza.

-No pasa nada, Rin-chan. Ya fue todo. Ahora toma esta pastilla, también molestará con algo de ardor en la garganta pero no será tanto como el palito.-dijo Len.

-Está bien, creo.-dijo Rin con la pastilla en la mano y Len le entregó un jugo.

-Pon la pastilla en tu boca y te la tragas con el jugo cuando yo cuente tres. Uno, dos, tres.-dijo Len y Rin tragó la pastilla.-Buena chica.

-Disculpa, Kagamine-sensei. ¿Cómo es que usted es doctor siendo tan joven?-preguntó Rin.

-Es que nací siendo muy inteligente y el año pasado me gradué como médico.-dijo Len mirando con ternura a la niña.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Es normal que me esté dando sueño?-preguntó Rin con sus parpados pesándole.

-Si, es normal y debes dormir también porque la pastilla hará efecto mientras duermes.-dijo Len recostando a Rin y cubriéndola con una cobija.-Duerme bien, mañana vendré a verte.

La niña se quedó dormida y Len antes de salir le acarició su cabeza. _Que niña más fuerte,_ pensó Len.

-¿Cómo está Rin, su majestad?-preguntó Miku acelerada.

-Ella tiene un tumor en su garganta.-dijo Len con cierta pesadez.

-No, ella no. Pero ¿por qué, Kami-sama?-dijo Miku con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Debe conservar la calma. Ella estará bien si le hacen una cirugía pero será dentro de dos meses.-dijo Len.

-¿Me lo asegura?-preguntó Miku.

-Como médico no puedo asegurarle nada pero parece que estará bien.-dijo Len.

-Está bien, supongo.-dijo Miku, tratando de calmarse.

-Vendré mañana a la misma hora a ver a Rin, asegúrese de que se alimente bien, le dejé fruta en su cocina.-dijo Len y Miku hizo una reverencia.

-Arigato, su majestad. Soy Hatsune Miku y estoy a su servicio.-dijo Miku.

-Bien, mucho gusto, Kagamine Len y el es mi sirviente personal y amigo Hatsune Mikuo.-dijo Len y Miku se reverenció nuevamente.

-El gusto es mío discúlpenme la grosería pero debo de vigilar a Rin.-dijo Miku.

-Espere, Hatsune-san. Si pasa algo, llámeme a este número.-dijo Len dándole una tarjeta a Miku y esta asintió y entro a la casa de Rin.

Len se subió al auto con Mikuo y el chófer se comenzó a dirigirse a la mansión donde vive Len.

-¿Qué tal le pareció la pequeña?-preguntó Mikuo.

-Es una niña muy fuerte. Debe dolerle mucho pero aún así trata de sonreír y no se queja. Es un gran ejemplo.-dijo Len con sus ojos perdidos.

-Ya veo, la pequeña debe de estar sufriendo mucho. ¿Cree que se recupere?-preguntó Mikuo.

-Es lo más probable, su tumor tal vez esté inflamado pero no es canceroso ni está en una zona delicada por lo que es más probable que se recupere.-dijo Len.

-Esperemos lo mejor. Tiene nueve años y tiene aún mucho por vivir.-dijo Mikuo.

-Lo sé así que como su médico, haré lo mejor por ella.-dijo Len con decisión.

-Estoy seguro de eso, su majestad.-dijo Mikuo.

Llegaron a la mansión donde la reina Lola esperaba a su hijo.

-Mi bebé, ¿cómo te fue?-dijo Lola.

-Bien mamá, ¿sabes? la niña a la que trate es una pequeña muy fuerte, tiene nueve años y le detecté un tumor en su garganta.-dijo Len.

-¡Pobre criatura! Debe de quejarse mucho.-dijo Lola con una mueca de sorpresa.

-No, no se queja, hace lo mejor por sonreír pero estoy seguro que en verdad le duele. Es una niña llena de fortaleza.-dijo Len con cierto aire de compasión.

-Cosita, pobrecita. La apoyaré con todo lo que sea posible.-dijo Lola con decisión.

-Gracias, mamá. Tendré que ir a verla todos los días durante dos meses para tratar su tumor hasta que sea extirpable.-dijo Len a su madre.

-Entiendo, ¿cómo se llama?-preguntó su madre.

-Se llama Sakine Rin.-dijo Len.

-Pues hay que ayudar mucho a Rin-chan porque estoy segura que ella de verdad quiere vivir.-dijo Lola.

-Si, quiero que ella este sana y es la primera niña que me revuelve las entrañas de esa manera, es muy dulce y tierna y bastante fuerte.-dijo Len.-Ya verás que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Rin-chan se mejore.-dijo Len con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

* * *

Konnichiwa!

¿Creyeron que se iban a librar tan fácil de mi? Pues no. La escuela me tiene atrapada y estoy enferma de bronquitis. En fin...malas noticias...el fic de "Mi amada maid" queda suspendido hasta nuevo aviso por falta de inspiración. Este fic lo estoy haciendo con el apoyo de mi onee-chan Alexia. Espero apoyen mi decisión porque no es fácil escribir cuando de pronto la inspiración te dice "ya no quiero hacer esto" y en fin no esta suspendido para siempre sino hasta que la inspiración me regrese pero en su lugar hago este fic junto con mi onee-chan. Solo aviso que puede haber lime en el fic pero como a mi me dan cosa esos temas de eso se encargará Alexia. Les mando enormes saludos y besos gigantescos. En fin el fic es LenXRin y MikuXMikuo principalmente. Pido que no nos critiquen por las parejas ¿ok?

Abrazos nekoloids.

Marie y Alexia.


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, Len se levantó temprano y se dio una ducha rápida para después bajar a desayunar con sus padres. Llegó a la mesa y las sirvientas le sirvieron jugo y leche ya que él no toma café muy seguido.

-Ohayo, Len.-saludaron los reyes al unísono al joven príncipe.

-Ohayo.-saludó Len.

-¿Sigues pensando que hacer con la pequeña?-preguntó el rey con un semblante serio.

-Así es. La pobre me tiene muy preocupado por su estado de salud y ella no se está alimentando bien por lo que será más difícil que se recupere. Vive en un estado de pobreza extremo y no come muy bien.-dijo el joven rubio con semblante de preocupación.

-Cariño, vamos a mandarle a la pequeña una despensa cada semana, onegai.-dijo la reina con ojos de cachorrito a su marido.

-Está bien. Len, ¿vas a ir a verla en la tarde?-preguntó el rey y su hijo asintió.-Llévale tú la despensa.-dijo el rey.

-Si, padre, muchas gracias.-dijo Len mientras las sirvientas le entregaban el desayuno.

El desayuno fue más tranquilo para Len, sabiendo que su paciente iba a poder alimentarse mejor. Pero surgió otro pequeñísimo pensamiento. ¡Ella odió completamente que le aplicase la medicina! ¿Cómo es que iba a hacer para que dejase que le ponga la medicina? Surgió una gran idea en el pensamiento del joven príncipe de como lograr que se dejara.

-¡Mikuo!-llamó Len a su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Mikuo amablemente.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a la ciudad? No preguntes, en el camino te lo explico.-dijo Len y Mikuo simplemente asintió.

Ambos subieron al automóvil y el chofer comenzó a tomar rumbo hacia la ciudad. Iban callados hasta que Mikuo rompió el silencio.

-¿A qué vamos a la ciudad? Claro, si me permite saber.-preguntó Mikuo.

-Voy a comprarle a Rin-chan un peluche. Difícilmente dejará que le vuelva a aplicar la medicina por lo que pienso que un premio será bueno para motivar a que se deje aplicar la medicina. También por unas medicinas que me hacen falta y unos dulces.-dijo Len.

-Me parece bien. Usted si que sabe tratar casos pediátricos.-dijo Mikuo.

-Ni te creas porque solo sé eso porque yo odiaba que me llevasen al medico a que me vacunaran o que hicieran algo que no me gustaba pero mi mamá me motivaba con dulces o con juguetes. Era soborno pero que bien funcionaba.-dijo Len divertido.

-Ya veo. A mí, mi mamá me metía unos zapes si no dejaba que el médico hiciese su trabajo.-dijo Mikuo fingiendo escalofríos. Ambos rieron.

-Pues que hacías.-preguntó Len aún carcajeándose.

-Un día le di tres patadas en la cara al médico.-respondió Mikuo sin dejar de reírse. (N/A: Yo lo viví XD)

-Con razón. Mira, ya llegamos. Hazme un favor, Mikuo. Compra las medicinas de esta lista. Toma el dinero y las recetas médicas ya que sin estas no te dejan comprar las medicinas que te pido. Toma el dinero. Yo voy a los dulces y por el peluche.-dijo Len corriendo, evitando que Mikuo pudiese protestar.

-Pues ya que.-dijo Mikuo encaminándose a la farmacia.

Len fue a la dulcería más cercana y compró paletas surtidas, chocolates, caramelos, dulces de leche, chicles, gomitas y pastillitas de menta. Luego fue a la juguetería más cercana y comenzó a ver los peluches y vio uno que él piensa que a su pequeña paciente la gustará. Tomó el juguete y lo pagó y lo puso dentro de una bonita bolsa de regalo amarilla con un moño naranja.

-Mikuo, ya está. Ya es un poco tarde y debemos llega antes de las siete de la noche a casa de Rin.-dijo Len subiendo al auto.

-Esta bien.-dijo Mikuo siguiendo a Len.

Ambos fueron platicando de cosas triviales y se pasó el tiempo rápido y en menos de lo que pensaron ya estaban enfrente de la casa de Rin y el pobre Mikuo cargaba la despensa con pesadez. Len tocó a la puerta y se escucharon dos voces diciendo "adelante".

-Konnichiwa, Hatsune-san. Konnichiwa Rin-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?-dijo Len.

-Konnichiwa, Kagamine-sensei, me sentí un poco mejor.-dijo Rin con una sonrisa débil.

-Majestad, donde dejo esto.-dijo Mikuo con cascadas de lágrimas y las piernas temblorosas.

-Mikuo...obvio que en la cocina.-dijo Len con una gota de sudor.

-Yo lo acompaño, tómese su tiempo de ver a Rin.-dijo Miku.

-¡¿Volverá a aplicar esa horrible medicina?!-preguntó Rin exaltada por ver a Len sacar la medicina y los palos de algodón.

-Si...¿algún problema, Rin-chan?-preguntó Len.

-¡No quiero!-dijo Rin con cascadas de lágrimas y Len acarició su cabeza.

-Si te dejas te daré un premio.-dijo Len y la carita de Rin se iluminó.

-¡Premio! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?-preguntó Rin.

-Si te dejas aplicar la medicina te lo doy.-dijo Len y veía a Rin con maldad.

-Está bien.-dijo Rin derrotada y Len sonrió victorioso para luego aplicar la medicina y que Rin tosiera.

-Buena chica, toma.-dijo Len entregándole el paquete a la niña.

-¡Arigato! ¿Puedo abrirlo?-preguntó Rin con emoción.

-Claro que si.-dijo Len y la niña abrió el paquete donde estaba un conejo blanco con un moño rojo.

-¡Kirei! Arigato.-dijo la niña abrazando el conejo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ahora abre la boca para verificar que todo esté bien.-dijo Len y Rin dejó que la revisaran.

Después de eso, con la despensa, Miku preparó la cena e invitó a Len y a Mikuo. Luego Len llevó a Rin a su habitación.

-Listo, ahora tómate la pastilla tal y como lo hiciste ayer.-dijo Len y Rin obedeció.

-Oyasumi.-dijo Rin antes de dormirse.

-Oyasumi.-dijo Len plantando un beso en la frente de la rubia dormida. _¿Qué fue eso?_ se dijo Len saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Y Rin?-preguntó Miku.

-Le di su medicina y se quedó dormida.-dijo Len.

-Arigato por cuidar a Rin. Debo de vigilarla así que los acompaño hasta la puerta.-dijo Miku acompañando a Len y a Mikuo a la puerta.

Después, Mikuo y Len subieron al auto y el chofer comenzó a conducir hacia la mansión.

-¿Qué tal le fue con Sakine-chan?-preguntó Mikuo.

-Solo protestó hasta que le dije que le daría un regalo.-dijo Len.

-Entonces si sirvió el soborno.-dijo Mikuo divertido.

-Amigo, el soborno siempre funciona.-dijo Len.

-¿Y qué opinión tiene de la niña?-preguntó Mikuo.

-Pues no está muy sana, puede que después de la cirugía puede que quede delicada de su garganta y...

-De eso no. Hablo de si es tierna, áspera o eso.-dijo Mikuo.

-Pues es muy dulce, tierna y para colmo es una niña adorable.-dijo Len.

-Que maravillas hablas de ella.-dijo Mikuo.

-Tu preguntaste.-dijo Len encogiéndose de hombros. Luego pensó: _¿Por qué dije eso?_

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Este fic lo estoy haciendo con el apoyo de mi onee-chan Alexia. Solo aviso que puede haber limme en el fic pero como a mi me dan cosa esos temas de eso se encargará Alexia. Les mando enormes saludos y besos gigantescos. En fin el fic es LenXRin y MikuXMikuo principalmente. Pido que no nos critiquen por las parejas ¿ok?

Abrazos nekoloids.

Marie y Alexia.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya ha pasado un mes y dos semanas desde que Len está tratando a la pequeña Rin y la pequeña ha progresado mucho, hasta Len piensa que la pueden operar esa misma semana pero quiere irse por lo seguro. Han pasado tantas cosas, una de ellas es que Mikuo y Miku están saliendo después de una "romántica" declaración y que Rin se adentró poco a poco en los pensamientos de Len y en su corazón, también. ¡Ah! ¿Que quieren saber qué pasó con Miku y Mikuo? Bueno pues hagamos un flashback.

_Flashback hace dos semanas_.

-¡Miku-chan!-llamó el peliaqua_._

-Ah, konnichiwa, Mikuo-kun. ¿Quién diría que ya va un mes desde que nos conocemos?-dijo la chica.

-Lo sé, ya va bastante tiempo.-dijo Mikuo, sonrojado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica, sonrojada por la mirada del chico.

-Me gustas.-dijo sonrojado y entregándole un tulipán a la chica.

-¡¿Eh?!-gritó sorprendida.

-Qu-que me gustas.-repitió en voz baja. Al no ver respuesta de Miku se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse, cuando Miku tomó su mano.

-Tu también me gustas, Mikuo-kun.-dijo Miku y Mikuo alegre la tomó por la cintura y le plantó un dulce beso en sus labios.

_Fin flashback._

¿Cómo vieron? Que "sutil", ¿no? En fin, hoy Len está realmente confundido por los sentimientos que desarrolló por la niña de apenas nueve años. Él piensa que de seguro ella no entendería esos sentimientos por su falta de madurez y experiencia. Además se está clasificando como un lolicón.

-¡¿Qué hago?!-gritó Len, desesperado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó su madre.

-Estoy confundido, agobiado. Me gusta una chica.-dijo Len a su madre.

-¿En serio? No lo creo.-dijo su madre emocionada por su hijo.

-Lo malo es de quien estoy enamorado.-dijo Len.

-Me estás asustando, Len.-dijo la reina asustada.

-Me gusta Rin.-dijo Len con la cabeza baja.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó la reina.

-Que me gusta Rin.-repitió

-No lo entiendo.-dijo su mamá desesperada.

-¡Yo tampoco, ese es mi problema!-gritó el rubio.

-A lo mejor es solo un enamoramiento pasajero.-dijo su mamá.

-Lo dudo mucho. Todo el día ronda su imagen en mi cabeza.-dijo Len.

-A ver, dime ¿cómo es?-preguntó la reina para observar la reacción de su hijo.

-Ella...bueno ella es la niña con los ojos más hermosos y destellantes con unas hermosas y largas pestañas tan negras como el ébano. Su cabello es tan rubio y hermoso como el mismísimo oro. Su piel es tan blanca, suave, delicada y blanca como la porcelana. Es tan dulce, tierna y simpática. Es algo madura para su edad y también adoro su comportamiento tierno e infantil.-dijo Len, sonrojado, sonriente y con un brillo en sus ojos y en sus palabras que jamás la reina había escuchado o visto, estaba sorprendida.

-Esto si es amor, pero será muy mal visto, se llevan cinco años de diferencia.-dijo la reina.

-Lo sé perfectamente pero uno no elige de quién enamorarse.-dijo Len, defendiéndose.

-Trata de tomar su caso solo por lo profesional.-dijo la reina, preocupada.

-Lo veas como lo veas eso no quitará los sentimientos.-dijo Len.

-¡Entonces sepárate de ella!-gritó la reina, desesperada.

-¡Eso nunca!-le discutió el joven rubio a su madre.

-¡¿Por qué?!-gritó la gobernante enojada.

-¡Porque la amo!-gritó Len antes de salir corriendo.

-Por Kami-sama, Len jamás me había gritado.-dijo la reina en shock.

Len se subió al automóvil y partió a la casa de la pequeña que ocupaba su mente, su alma y su corazón.

-¡Len-sensei!-gritó Rin al ver al rubio adentrarse a su hogar y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Konnichiwa, Rin, veo que te sientes mucho mejor.-dijo Len, abrazando a la pequeña rubia.

-Hai, con el tratamiento me he sentido muchísimo mejor que antes.-dijo Rin sonriente.

-Me alegro mucho de que te sientas mejor. A ver, vamos a revisarte.-dijo Len.

-Está bien. Verás que he seguido el tratamiento al pie de la letra.-dijo Rin.

-Eh, deja esos aires de superioridad. Primero lo comprobaré.-dijo Len.

-Hmph, no dudes que lo hice bien.-dijo Rin con sus mejillas infladas.

-Ya, ya. Abre la boca.-pidió el rubio y revisó el tumor de Rin.

-¿Y bien, Len-sensei?-preguntó la niña desesperada.

-No te cuidaste.-dijo totalmente serio el rubio.

-¡¿Qué que?!-gritó la niña por la respuesta.

-Es broma, muy bien.-dijo Len.

-Malo.-murmuró Rin.

-Vamos, fue broma.-dijo Len.

-Hmph. Mala broma, Len.-dijo Rin y cubrió su boca.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, puedes llamarme así.-dijo Len.

-¿Segurísimo? Es que no estoy acostumbrada.-dijo Rin, sonrojada.

-No te preocupes por eso, Rin. Por mi está bien.-dijo Len sonriendo.

-Bueno, creo que está bien.-dijo Rin sonrojada y jugueteando con sus dedos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rin? Te noto nerviosa.-dijo Len preocupado por la pequeña Rin.

-Es que ESTOY nerviosa.-dijo la niña sin mirar al rubio que estaba delante de ella.

-¿Por qué? No encuentro ningún motivo por el que debas.-dijo Len mirando a la niña.

-Últimamente me siento muy nerviosa cuando estás cerca, Len.-dijo la niña, esquivando la insistente mirada de Len.

-Ah, así que es eso. También me pasa a mi.-dijo Len obligando a Rin a que lo mirara a los ojos. Su corazón estaba acelerado.

-Yo no sé que es esto pero una felicidad enorme me invade cuando estás cerca de mi.-dijo Rin sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa.

-A mi también me pasa lo mismo, lo único que sé es que este es el sentimiento más buscado por todos "amor"-dijo Len, abrazando a Rin.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Len?-preguntó la pequeña con su mente nublada por aquella palabra. _¿Qué es esto?_ se preguntaba.

-Seré más claro, te amo, Rin.-dijo Len. La niña se sorprendió y lo abrazó muy fuerte como si se fuera a escapar su amor.

-Yo también. Por favor, no me vayas a dejar sola. Te amo y te necesito.-dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tranquila, nunca jamás te dejaré. Aunque mi mamá esté en desacuerdo.-dijo Len a la niña.

Luego Len abrazó a Rin con una ternura impensable y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Rin hasta que al fin se unieron en un beso inocente y puro, un beso lleno de amor y sin maldad ni lujuria, el primer beso de Rin y un primer beso de amor para Len. Se separaron lentamente y se abrazaron con fuerza como queriendo detener el tiempo en ese instante. Llegó la noche y como siempre, Rin cenó pero esta vez la cena la preparó ella y Len le aplicó la medicina y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

-Oyasumi, mi pequeña princesa.-dijo Len besando suavemente sus labios para no despertarla y se fue.

Llegó la mañana y Rin se despertó y se bañó. Se cambió a su uniforme y se fue a la escuela, aún con la felicidad de que Len la amara tanto como ella lo ama. Se encontró en el camino a la escuela con su mejor amiga, Megpoid Megumi o simplemente Gumi, como suele decirle Rin.

-¡Gumi-chan!-saludó la niña.

-Oha, Rin-chan. Te noto muy feliz.-dijo Gumi.

-Yo...pues este, es que ummm...-tartamudeaba Rin sonrojada.

-¿Qué es? Cuenta, cuenta. ¿Tiene que ver con tu adorado príncipe?-preguntó y Rin asintió-¿Qué pasó?

-Es que...él y yo bueno...nos besamos.-dijo eso último con su voz bajita.

-¡Se besaron! ¿En los labios?-preguntó y Rin se limitó asentir.-¿Qué más?

-Nos confesamos que nos amamos mutuamente?-dijo Rin, sonrojada.

-¡Kyyaaaa! Te acabas de ganar un buen partido.-dijo Gumi feliz por su amiga.

-Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Es un secreto entre tú, Len y yo, ¿ok?-preguntó y Gumi asintió.

-Ya hasta le dices Len.-dijo Gumi.

-Él me lo pidió.-dijo Rin.

Rin se sentía en las nubes pero no quitó que estudiara mucho. Es una de las mejores alumnas en Hokkaido. Después se dirigió a su casa para llevarse la grata sorpresa de que estaba ahí Len y también Sakine Meiko, su madre. Corrió a abrazar a su madre, quien correspondió su abrazo con ternura.

-Mi Rinny, ay mi niña, te extrañé mucho. El joven príncipe me contactó para decirme sobre tu tumor y vine corriendo.-dijo Meiko.

-Mamá, te extrañé muchísimo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Rin.

-Muy bien, de hecho te quería decir que conocí a alguien de quien me enamoré y nos vamos a casar.-dijo Meiko.

-Con tal de que seas feliz, yo lo seré, mamá.-respondió Rin.

-Gracias. Me casaré con un duque y ya sabe de ti porque te conoció en aquella prueba de conocimiento que quedaste en primer lugar y dice que eres educada, inteligente y dulce.-dijo Meiko.

-¡Shion-san! ¿Verdad?-dedujo la niña.

-Así es. Ah, príncipe, sobre su pregunta, puede estar con mi hija siempre y cuando la cuide y no la lastime. Si no, no me retractaré de lo que haga.-dijo Meiko.

-Entendido. Ah, Rin. Quiero decirte que ayer revisé los resultados de los estudios que te hice hace tres días y me dicen que este fin de semana es conveniente hacerte la cirugía.-dijo Len

-Entiendo, Len. Estoy muy nerviosa.-dijo Rin.

-Estarás bien, te estoy dejando en manos de el mejor cirujano del mundo.-dijo Len.

-OK. Mamá, ¿me acompañarás?-preguntó Rin.

-Claro que si, no te dejaré sola.-dijo Meiko.

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Este fic lo estoy haciendo con el apoyo de mi onee-chan Alexia. Solo aviso que puede haber limme en el fic pero como a mi me dan cosa esos temas de eso se encargará Alexia. Les mando enormes saludos y besos gigantescos. En fin el fic es LenXRin y MikuXMikuo principalmente. Pido que no nos critiquen por las parejas ¿ok?

Agradecemos todos los reviews que nos han dejado.

¡Meiko volvió! Ahora es cuando todo se tornará interesante.

Abrazos nekoloids.

Marie y Alexia.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegó ese día esperado de la cirugía de Rin y Meiko, Miku, Mikuo y en especial, Len, están nerviosos esperando a que Rin salga del quirófano esperando buenas noticias. El pobre Len se pasea de un lado a otro, de izquierda a derecha mordiéndose las uñas. Meiko va y pregunta por Rin cada cinco minutos y Miku no sale de su negatividad.

Y...¡por fin salió el cirujano del quirófano y los cuatro corrieron hacia él como estampida de elefantes y estallaron en preguntas.

-¿Cómo está mi hija?-preguntó Meiko.

-¿Salió bien?-hizo segunda Mikuo.

-¿Hubo alguna complicación?-Len preguntó con una uña en sus dientes.

-¿Cuándo la podremos ver?

-¡Ay ya, por Kami-sama!-gritó el cirujano exasperado.-Si, ella soportó todo muy bien. Podrán verla dentro de una hora que es cuando la pasan a una habitación.-dijo el doctor.

-Ureshi.-dijo Miku.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien, necia.-dijo Mikuo, abrazando a su novia.

Todos fueron a la cafetería ya más calmados por saber que todo había salido bien y pasada una hora, todos fueron a ver a Rin con la sorpresa de que ya estaba despierta.

-Rin, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó el joven médico.

-_Me duele un poco mi garganta_.-escribió en una libreta.

-Ya, veo, es normal. Por ahora tendrán que tenerte monitoreada y si no hay ninguna complicación puedes salir en dos días.-dijo Len besando la frente de Rin.

-Mi niñita, me alegro de que estas bien.-dijo Meiko.

-_Arigato, mamá_. _T.Q.M_-escribió en la libreta.

-También te quiero, bebé.-dijo Meiko abrazando a su hija con cuidado.

-¿Te duele mucho, Rin?-preguntó Miku.

-_No mucho, Miku-nee._-escribió la niña.

-Todos estamos felices de que estés bien, Rin-chan.-dijo Mikuo acariciando la cabeza de Rin.

_-Espero no haberte preocupado mucho, Mikuo-kun._-escribió la pequeña.

-Pues de preocuparme si. Eres como mi hermana menor.-dijo Mikuo revolviendo los cabellos de la niña.

-Ya, ya, hay que dejarla descansar. Príncipe, ¿puede quedarse a cuidar a Rin?-preguntó Meiko.

-Claro que si.-dijo Len y todos salieron de la habitación.

_-¿Tus padres aún no lo aceptan?-_escribió Rin.

-No, y son capaces de todo. No quiero que nos separen.-dijo Len dándole un besito en los labios a Rin.

_-¿Qué haremos?-_preguntó Rin en su libreta.

-No lo sé y admito que tengo miedo.-dijo Len abrazando a Rin.

_-Yo también, no se que podemos hacer.-_escribió la niña con cara de angustia.

-No te preocupes, princesa, todo va a salir bien.-dijo Len tratando de convencerse y de convencer a la niña.

Pasados dos días, la niña pudo salir del hospital y se encontraba muy contenta de haber salido de aquel lugar. Len le tomaba de la mano para llegar a su casa.

-Me encuentro muy feliz.-dijo la niña con voz ronca.

-Hai, yo también. Pero aquí nos va a seguir el verdadero reto. Mis padres dijeron que cuando te operaran y recuperaras tenía que dejarte.-dijo Len seriamente.

-No quiero que eso pase.-dijo Rin con sus ojos empañados

-Yo tampoco quiero por lo que júrame que haga lo que haga sabrás que es por el bien de nuestra relación.-dijo Len.

-Lo juro.-dijo la niña alzando su meñique y entrelazándolo con el de su novio.

-Bueno, tengo un plan para que no nos separen, bueno dos pero el dos es extremo. Espero no recurrir a ese.-dijo Len con Rin en sus brazos.

-Yo sé que siempre y cuando estemos juntos todo va a salir bien.-dijo Rin abrazando a Len con más fuerza.

-Intentaré hablar con mis papás ese es el primer plan. Si no funciona tendremos que recurrir al plan dos que es la huida.-dijo Len de manera seria.

-¿Hablas de huir juntos?-dijo Rin, Len simplemente asintió.-¿A un lugar lejano?-volvió a preguntar y Len volvió a asentir.-¡Que fuerte!

-Lo sé pero de esto tengo la confianza de hablarlo con Miku-san, Meiko-san y Mikuo. Seguro que ellos nos apoyaran y les diremos a donde viviremos.-dijo Len.

-Está bien, Len. Pero todavía hay que ver si tus papás se animan a aceptar lo nuestro, si no tendremos que recurrir a tu otro plan.-dijo Rin y Len revolvió sus cabellos.

-Ya te dije, todo por poder estar siempre a tu lado, mi pequeña princesa.-dijo Len plantándole un beso en los labios a la niña.

-Hai, pero, aún así siento un cosquilleo en el estomago por hablar de eso con mi mamá.-dijo Rin jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Yo también, creo que al principio querrá matarme.-dijo Len con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

_Después de haberlo hablado con Meiko._

-Mmmm...así que eso...¡bien, tienen mi permiso! Primero, ¿cuándo planean casarse? ¿Cuántos hijos? ¿Dejarán que vaya a visitarlos?-decía emocionada Meiko.

-Mamá es vergonzoso que digas eso.-dijo Rin sonrojada y no estaba peor que Len, el pobre estaba rojo hasta la médula.

-Ya sé, bebé. Pero si lo hacen están tomando una responsabilidad muy grande. Pero aún así tienen mi apoyo incondicional.-dijo Meiko maternalmente.

-Lo sabemos, Meiko-san, igual cuando encontremos un lugar para vivir, no dude que le avisaremos donde estamos.-dijo Len.

-Entonces está bien, pero ni se te ocurra hacer sufrir a mi bebita te juro que si amaneces muerto, ya saben de quien sospechar.-dijo Meiko de manera amenazante.

-Ha-hai, Meiko-san.-dijo Len temblando.

-Bien, espero que salga todo bien con tus padres. Si no, ya saben que siempre tendrán mi apoyo para todas sus decisiones siempre y cuando me las digan. Igual, Len-kun, agradezco mucho que hayas tenido el valor de venir a consultar mi opinión acerca de sus planes, pueden confiar en mi. En fin, bienvenido a la familia.-dijo Meiko.

-Arigato, Meiko-san. Gomen pero tengo que irme a hablar sobre mi plan con Mikuo, ustedes comentenlo con Miku-san. Rinny, si quieres puedes decírselo a Gumi-chan. También hablaré con mis padres.-dijo Len saliendo.

-Bye, bye. Regresa si no los convences y los ayudaré a planear su huida. Trae algo de dinero y les daré lo que pueda.-dijo Meiko decidida.

-Hai, ja-ne Meiko-san. Ja-ne, princesa.-dijo Len subiendo a su limusina.

Len lo comentó con Mikuo y dijo que siempre contaría con su silencio y su apoyo. Rin lo comentó con Miku y Gumi y ambas se pusieron todas soñadoras porque las huidas solo se veían en películas románticas, luego de soñar, ambas le brindaron su apoyo a Rin. Llegó el momento decisivo de hablar con León y Lola, y Len está nervioso.

-Padre, madre les voy a hablar seriamente.-dijo Len con un tono de voz algo frío.

-Si vienes a hablarnos de Sakine-chan, olvídalo.-dijo León.

-No lo voy a olvidar porque digan lo que digan, aún así no me separaré de ella.-dijo Len, de manera en que los estaba retando indirectamente.

-Hijo, entiende que te verás como un asalta cunas o un lolicón. No quiero que tu imagen quede por los suelos.-dijo Lola tratando de convencer a su hijo.

-Ustedes ¡¿a caso no entienden lo que es ella para mi?! Es mi vida, con ella ya no me siento solo, ni vacío, necesito de ella como el aire que respiro.-dijo Len.

-Cállate.-dijo León pegándole una cachetada a Len.-Mañana será la despedida, puedes ir a despedirte de ella porque después de eso no la volverás a ver.-dijo León severamente y Len simplemente salió corriendo a su habitación, hizo una maleta en la que cargaba ropa y algo de dinero (mucho dinero).

-Ya verán, no volverán a saber de nosotros.-dijo Len escribiendo una nota de despedida, al cabo sus padres saldrían a una conferencia y no volverían hasta la noche.

Al día siguiente, Len subió a la limusina y se fue directo a casa de Rin, junto con su maleta. Compró seis celulares, uno para Meiko, otro para Gumi, otro para Miku, otro para Mikuo y uno para Rin y otro para él.

-Hoy nos vamos, ayúdenos Meiko-san.-dijo Len a Meiko de manera seria.

* * *

Konnichiwa!

Este fic lo estoy haciendo con el apoyo de mi onee-chan Alexia. Solo aviso que puede haber limme en el fic pero como a mi me dan cosa esos temas de eso se encargará Alexia. Les mando enormes saludos y besos gigantescos. En fin el fic es LenXRin y MikuXMikuo principalmente. Pido que no nos critiquen por las parejas ¿ok?

Agradecemos todos los reviews que nos han dejado.

Gomen ne por no haber actualizado, pero pasé por algo horrible y es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar, ¿ok?, comprendan que fue una situación horrible y no tenía ganas de hacer nada que no fuera llorar.

Abrazos nekoloids.

Marie y Alexia.


End file.
